Matchmaker
by fiendishly
Summary: High school AU: Anna wishes her sister would loosen up and have some fun. So she and a couple of her friends decide to play matchmaker. But doesn't Anna know that Elsa isn't exactly the game type? Jelsa- Elsa/Jack. And hints of Kristanna- Kristoff/Anna.
1. One

**A/N: **Basically your average high school AU. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, yadda yadda yadda. Yeah, you get it. Onwards.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elsa LaMarche or Jack Frost (wahhh, why not?[insert sad face here]). I actually don't own anything really except the story itself and a couple of OCs. All credits go to Disney and DreamWorks, along with Hans Christian Andersen and William Joyce. Thank you.

* * *

Like every other day, Anna awoke to the sound of her sister, Elsa yelling at her to get up. She yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes and turned to the bright red numbers beside her. Five-fifty-nine. They then flashed, changing in the process. Six-oh-oh. This was gonna be a long day.

She tied her "according-to-Elsa-the-colour-was-strawberry-blonde" hair up in two plaits like Pippi Longstocking and dressed quickly.

At exactly seven-thirty, she and Elsa left the house and at seven-fifty-one-and-twenty-nine-seconds they arrived at Arendelle High School. And don't ask why Anna keeps track of this stuff down to the seconds, she only knows because Elsa has a slight obsession with time and punctuation. Something Anna doesn't (and probably never will) have.

As they passed through the gates, Elsa turned to Anna and said the same thing she said every other day. "Have a nice day, see you at home," before walking off, leaving Anna alone.

Anna found her friends quickly, they were all waiting for her exactly where they always were, in front of the Technology block. While she was walking over to her friends, she caught a glimpse of Elsa sitting down on an empty bench and booting up her laptop. Probably to do more work. Anna sighed. It'd be so much better if her sister could just make some friends and loosen out a bit.

"What's wrong?" One of Anna's friends, Tooth asked, inspecting her fluorescent yellow fingernails. "It's not Hans is it? Honey, I told you he is so not worth your time." Hans was Anna's ex-boyfriend who she had caught kissing the school slut, Marie behind the school auditorium just last week. Anna shook her head and Tooth tilted her head in concentration. "What is it, then?"

"Oh, I'm just wishing that Elsa had a bunch of friends to hang out with. She's just so alone." Anna replied, truthfully. She looked over to where Elsa was sitting working on some essay that was no doubt due in two months time.

Anna's other friend, Rhiannon glanced over at Elsa before pursing her bubblegum pink lips together. "Yeah I know, hon, but she's a junior. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself."

Tooth frowned but immediately brightened. "That's it! We'll find her some friends and, and, maybe even a boyfriend!"

"What, play matchmaker?" Anna scoffed, laughing. The very idea of them playing matchmaker was ridiculous. The only one of them who'd been in a relationship longer than two weeks was Rhiannon and that'd still only been a month. "With my sister?" Anna didn't even know if Elsa had even talked to a boy outside school let alone got his number.

"Yeah, why not?" Anna's other friend, Brielle piped up, brushing some loose blonde strands of hair out of her face.

Rhiannon frowned. "Elsa probably doesn't need a bunch of freshman girls to help her find friends. I mean it's her life." All of them glanced over at Elsa who just happened to look more alone than ever, typing away on her laptop.

"Yeah," Tooth said, dryly. It was obvious that she didn't think Elsa should spend the rest of her life alone with nine cats. "C'mon guys, I'm sure it'll be all fine," she coaxed, grinning.

Rhiannon shrugged. "Okay,"

"Yeah, I just want her to be happy," Anna added.

"I'm in," Brielle agreed, smiling.

Tooth grinned, showing off her perfect white "never-had-never-gonna-need-braces" teeth. "Perfect, then let the matchmaking begin!"

* * *

Elsa hurried to her English class, her navy blue backpack bouncing up and down with every step she took. Class was scheduled to begin at eight-twenty but she preferred to get there early so she could get her seat and avoid having to sit next to someone she didn't want to sit next to. Plus, it made the teachers happy.

She managed to get there at exactly eight-seventeen. Just like every other Tuesday. She sat down in the seat she always sat on, directly in front of the board, waiting those extra three minutes for everyone else to arrive.

As she predicted, her classmates wandered in at eight-twenty and class begun at eight-twenty-one like usual, with Mr North arriving a minute late.

However, this lesson was different. Usually they copied off the board and took notes from Mr North's heavily-accented (and hard to understand) explanations. But today, Mr North announced an assignment in pairs that would count for seventy percent of their grade. And to everyone (besides Elsa)'s delight, they would get to choose who they would work with.

So while everyone else was pairing up and chatting happily, Elsa sat alone next to an empty chair, tapping her biro on her book.

"Elsa," Mr North addressed her, walking over to where she was sitting. "You don't have a partner?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, sir. But could I possibly work by myself instead?"

"Actually, we have a new student who should be here soon. You can be their partner." Mr North replied, smiling slightly.

"Please, can't I just work by myself, sir?" She pleaded, hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. But this project is about team effort. Your partner should be here soon, don't worry."

Elsa wrinkled her nose, wistfully. She didn't want to work with some stupid new kid. They would totally stuff up her entire straight-A record and she (and Mr North) knew it.

Sighing, she began to work without her partner. They had to write a children's picture book and Elsa had started brainstorming ideas. And after four minutes and thirty-nine seconds, her partner still hadn't arrived. How was she supposed to work with someone that had no sense of time? She rolled her eyes and went on with figuring out what the main idea would be.

Two minutes and eleven seconds after Elsa had last checked, there was a knock on the door. She immediately straightened her back and closed her notebook.

Mr North went to go get the door, telling everyone to continue working. He swung the door open to reveal what Elsa thought was a boy, but couldn't be a hundred percent sure as he (or was it a she?) was hidden behind the metal cabinets Mr North used for keeping his files in.

"Ah, Jack, how are you? I take you made it here alright?" Mr North grinned, closing the door. Jack. He's a boy then. How many girls were named "Jack" anyway?

"Okay, I guess," this "Jack" replied, still hidden from Elsa's view behind the goddamn cabinets. Yup, definitely a boy. His voice was far from a girls tone. "So this is English, right?"

"Yes, now let's introduce you to the class."

Jack came out from behind the cabinets and into Elsa's view. He was tall-ish, very slim and kind of toned. He was wearing a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans. He had bleached whitish-blonde hair (almost the same tone as Elsa's own hair) that hung ever-so-slightly into his eyebrows. Soft pale lips pulled up into a smirk and bright blue eyes, that were about the same shade as Elsa's own, but unlike hers, his were bright and full of light, while hers were icy cold and had an unhappy feeling to them. And in his left ear there was a small black stud.

"Class, this is Jack. He's going to be joining you all for the next two years." Mr North announced, turning to the class.

Jack raised his hand up slightly as if to say hello and Elsa swore that Tia and Marie swooned from where they were sitting. "Hey, I guess, I'm Jack. Jack Frost." He smirked at them as if acknowledging adoring fans and by the looks of it, Tia and Marie sighed, dreamily. She couldn't believe Mr North expected her to work with _him_.

"We started an assignment today, Jack. The criteria's on the board. It's in pairs, but don't worry, I already have someone you can be partners with," Mr North said, and Elsa groaned inwardly.

"Wait," Marie spoke up, batting her eyes at Jack. "Couldn't Jack work with me and Tia as a three?" Marie was the school slut. And Elsa was sure that everybody knew that she had dated more than three quarters of the boys in their grade with almost half of them sleeping with her.

Mr North shook his head. "Sorry, but Jack's going to be working with Elsa for this assignment,"

Tia and Marie scowled at Mr North before turning to Elsa and shooting daggers at her.

"Jack, this is Elsa LaMarche," Mr North told Jack, gesturing towards Elsa's desk. "She's a straight-A student and I expect top marks from both of you."

"Yes, sir." Elsa answered, straightening her biro in a perfectly straight vertical line, anxiously.

"Good," Mr North replied, clapping Jack on the back and walking back to his desk. "I can't wait for the results."

"Elsa, huh?" Jack checked, lazily pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down.

"Yes," Elsa responded, stiffly.

"So you're like the nerd of your grade?"

She rolled her eyes at Jack's flimsy attempt of a joke. "Mmm. Now let's get to work."

"Jeez. I was just trying to be nice," he smirked, placing one of his hands on her arm, gently.

She shrugged it off, angrily. "You must think strange things if you think calling someone a nerd is "nice"."

"Oh, I think a lot of strange things," Jack replied, in a low seductive voice. "Would you like to hear a few?"

Elsa glared at him. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Just, stop. You know what I'm talking about."

"Um, no I don't."

"Let's just get to work."

Jack opened his bag and pulled out a mechanical pencil and a ninety-six page exercise book with one-centimetre lines. "You're no fun."

"No, I'm not." And Elsa picked up her biro and began to think of more ideas. "Invisible friend" she wrote in her neat handwriting underneath her previous idea. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Who, me?" He asked, opening his book up onto the first page.

"Yeah, who else?" She replied, crossing out "scared of dark".

Jack scratched his head in concentration. "Uh, what about a story about a boy who can make it snow?" He wrote "boy who makes it snow" on Elsa's page underneath "Invisible friend".

"Jack Frost?" She questioned, skeptically. "It's already been done. Spirit of winter. Freezing things. Nipping at your nose. And were you named after him?" And she put a neat line through Jack's idea.

"Yeah, I was as a matter of fact. My surname isn't actually "Frost", that's my middle name. But anyway, we could do a better story about Jack Frost." Jack suggested, re-writing his idea on her page.

"I'm pretty sure there's copyright infringement laws that I'd rather not go into. How about another brilliant idea, genius?" And she scribbled through his idea, once again.

He shrugged. "Hmm, we'll think of something."

"More like, _I'll_ think of something." Elsa scowled, darkly.

* * *

The rest of Elsa's day was pretty uneventful. She spent it brainstorming more ideas (as her partner was obviously going to be useless) and studying for a French test she had coming up.

And at exactly three-sixteen she got on the bus and at three-thirty-two-and-twenty-eight-seconds she arrived home.

She completed most of her homework before six and only had a bunch of essays left to complete. Easy. She thought as she began to cook dinner, which was salmon and salad. Yes, Elsa has to do most of the cooking along with the housework. You see, Elsa and Anna's parents had died in a car crash when Elsa was only seven and Anna, five. Their aunt and uncle had begun to look after them, but when Elsa had turned sixteen, she and Anna had moved out into a studio apartment with their aunt and uncle popping in once a week to make sure it was all okay, and "were they sure they didn't want a maid?". Elsa didn't mind though. She liked cooking and tidying and cleaning. In Anna's words Elsa was a total "neat-freak" in her own she was a "person who respected their tidiness".

Anna waltzed in at six-oh-nine just how Elsa had predicted and sat down at the dining table to complete her homework. Unlike Elsa, she was quite unorganised and tended to finish most of her work on the day it was due on the bus, resulting in bad marks.

They had dinner at six-twenty-nine like usual and afterwards Anna helped Elsa stack the dishwasher and then Elsa headed to her room to finish off the essays she needed to complete.

She had just finished her first and had decided to take a break. Pulling out her notebook, she tried to think of some more ideas. It'd be so much easier if she was paired with someone who actually worked, and even then, Elsa hated group assignments. And then she heard Anna knocking on her door at eight-twenty-eight, just like every other day.

Anna didn't wait for a reply and flung the door open, hard enough that the hinges squeaked. "Elsa, let's go play Xbox together!"

Elsa frowned. "How about tomorrow? I'm kind of busy." And she added "Annoying sister" to the list.

"You always say that! You said that you'd play today!" Anna pouted, walking over to her sister. "What are you even doing that is that hard? You work like crazy, I'm sure if you left your homework till the day before it's due, you'd still get it done." She peered over her sister's shoulder. ""Annoying sister"? What's this?" And she snatched the notebook from Elsa's desk.

"Just an assignment we have to do," Elsa growled, trying to get her notebook back. "Anna, I don't have time for games. I need to work. Give it back!"

Anna held it above her sister's reach, teasingly. "No." And she started reading through the list. ""Girl who gets glasses", "boy who's a fussy eater", where do you come up with all this?" Elsa glared at her but Anna kept reading. ""Invisible friend" and, oh my god!" Anna gasped, dropping the book onto the desk.

"What?" Elsa asked, taking her book and scanning through the neat lines of writing. Anna pointed at a section of writing on the next page in the margin that wasn't in Elsa's handwriting and Elsa's eyes widened as she read through it.

""Call me, winky face. Jack." And his number." Anna read aloud, leaning over Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, who's Jack?"

"THAT JERK!"

* * *

**A/N: **If you took note, there is a lot of "and at"'s in this story. This is because Elsa tends to take notice of each and every moment and it shows how focused she is, and how different she is from Anna.

Also, this is my first multi-chapter, as well as first crossover as well as first Jack/Elsa. That I've published, I mean I've written other stuff, but yeah. I hoped you enjoyed and that the characters aren't too OOC.

I'm planning of having the chapters be around 1500-2500 words long and they will hopefully get longer as I continue writing. And I won't make promises, but I'll try to update once a week, but with school, you never know.

~Kate x


	2. Two

**A/N:** I'm sorry this is late. My excuse is that I have just finished watching KuroBasu (and have just started reading the manga) and have been reading a lot of fanfics and I just can't stop.

Thank you to the amazing people who reviewed: anastasia 1234, Bluefire407, Elean 101, elsabear, Enera, Guest (1), Guest (2), m, Magic Love93 and all those who favourited and followed! I love you all so much. So, here's the next chapter:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians? I don't own Tangled.

* * *

"Jamie dear, can you fetch Jack and your sister?" Jack's aunt, Lucy asked, dividing the meat pie she had just made into quarters. "It's dinner time." After hearing this, Jack's cousin, Jamie dashed upstairs to find him.

"I'm right here," Jack said, appearing in the kitchen but Jamie had already left. "Whatever."

Lucy closed the oven and reached into the microwave. "Oh, Jack, do you think you could set the table?" She pulled a bowl of sliced carrots out of the microwave using a tea towel and placed it on the counter.

"Yeah," Jack grabbed a stack of plates from the second highest shelf in the pantry and set them down on the table next to the cutlery that (no doubt) Jamie had already put out.

Jamie burst into the kitchen, panting. "Mom, I can't find Jack any- oh, Jack! That's okay, I found him. Jack, dinner's ready," His mother and Jack laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jamie demanded, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Nothing, dear. So where's Sophie?"

A head then popped out from under the table. "Here I am!" Sophie announced, jumping to her feet. "Ta-da!"

Jack scooped her up and dropped her in her seat at the table. "Let's go eat. You have special dinner tonight! Fish fingers!" Sophie clapped her hands excitedly and bobbed her head up and down.

Lucy laughed whilst bringing the food down to the table. She set it down on top of the placemats Jamie had painted for Mother's Day and Jack served it onto five plates, along with Sophie's fish fingers.

"Where's Paul?" Jamie asked, his mouth full of pie. Paul was Lucy's boyfriend of eight years and Sophie's father. Lucy had decided against marriage though as her previous marriage had not worked out.

"No talking with your mouth full, mister," Lucy scolded her son. "And he's probably getting changed or something. He'll be down in a minute I'm sure."

"Uh-huh. But why do we have broccoli? Last time you said we could have cauliflower instead." Jamie said after swallowing a mouthful.

"Eww cauwifwower!" Sophie cried scrunching her nose up. "Sophie don't like cauwifwower!"

"No, it's okay. This is broccoli. You like broccoli." Lucy said, trying to calm her daughter down.

"Mum! Stop brainwashing Sophie!" Jamie groaned, glaring at the broccoli on his plate. And his mother sighed, sending Jack a look to distract Jamie.

"I bet you can't finish all your broccoli by the time Paul comes down," Jack challenged, winking at his aunt.

"Oh yes I can!" Jamie grinned, stuffing a huge amount of broccoli into his mouth, only to almost gag at the taste. "Ack."

"Jamie, what are you doing?" A voice questioned from the stairs sounding somewhat surprised. Paul. "You hate broccoli."

Jamie frowned. "Aww, I lost. Jack, that's no fair!"

"How's it no fair?" Jack raised his eyebrows in mock-amusement.

"I don't like broccoli." Jamie complained, stabbing at his broccoli like it was the monsters from his new video game.

"So?" Jack countered and Lucy sighed, knowing that the argument would probably never end.

* * *

"Are you gonna call him?" Anna squealed, looking not unlike Elsa when she had placed second in the state mathematics competition. "Come on Els', you have to!" She tugged on her sister's arm, pleadingly.

Elsa shook her head. "No."

"What? Really? Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because," was Anna's brilliant response. And she mentally slapped herself.

"Anna, the answer's no. Now could you please leave?" Elsa asked, forcing herself to stay calm. _Don't get angry. Calm down, Elsa. Calm-_

"But Elsa you guys are destined to be together! You've never had a boyfriend before! Don't you want one?"

"'Destined to be together' huh?" Elsa scoffed and Anna shivered under Elsa's icy cold glare. "Well, guess what, hon? Jack and I are the probably least compatible people in the whole entire world. If I ever get married, it will be to a sophisticated man not that insufferable jerk." Elsa was yelling now to a totally shocked Anna. "So whether you like it or not, stay out of my life. I don't know what sort of stunt you're trying to pull, but I want you to cut it out, you're not Cupid and Jack certainly isn't Prince Charming!"

Anna dropped her head guiltily. "Sorry," she whispered, the expression on her face resembling a kicked puppy. "I didn't mean to- I'll go now." And she left the room, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Elsa sighed. She hadn't meant to upset her sister. Anna was only trying to help. _But still, can't she mind her own business?_ the voice in her head remarked, grumpily. _Oh, shut up!_ Elsa told the voice.

She knew that she should go and apologise but she didn't want to. She did have a little pride left after Anna accused Elsa of needing to have _him_ as a boyfriend. He probably could have any girl he wanted with that stupid smirk. What did Anna see in him? Anna hadn't even met him for god's sake.

Putting her book to the side, she glanced over to her digital clock on the wall (which was extremely had to find). Nine-thirty-three and twenty-seven seconds. She should've gone to bed at nine-thirty. This was totally going to stuff her schedule up for the next day!

Elsa rushed around changing into her pyjamas and brushing her teeth and at approximately nine-fifty-eight and eleven seconds she fell asleep.

* * *

Yawning, Anna made her way over to the Technology block. Only Tooth was there so far. She was early today after Elsa had panicked all morning about how they were going to be late and they had even caught the early bus.

"Hi," Tooth greeted Anna. She looked even more outrageous than yesterday, if that was possible, with blue and green streaks through her blonde hair. Tooth must've noticed what Anna was looking at because she said, "I did them myself last night,"

"Is it hair chalk?" Anna asked. One time Anna had decided she and Elsa were to be matching so she had used hair chalk (temporary hair colour) to draw a single white streak in her hair.

"No, it's real hair colour so they're supposed to last 'till they grow out," Tooth replied and then looked over Anna's shoulder, her face breaking into a grin. "Brielle, hi!" Anna turned around to be faced with her other best friend.

"Hello," Anna said, hugging Brielle.

"Hi Anna, Tooth. Oh wow, you did your hair again! My brother's girlfriend, you know the one with the super long hair? She used to dye her hair blonde but she'd always have this one brown streak behind her ear, I think that's where she missed it or something, but now she's stopped and all of her hair's brown. And she cut it!"

"How old was she when she started?" Tooth sounded somewhat shocked that some little kid was capable of bleaching their hair and toning it down. Tooth herself had enough trouble doing seven streaks of blue and green in her hair, and she had blonde hair so she didn't even need to bleach.

Brielle laughed, seemingly knowing what her friend was thinking. "Her mom's a hairdresser. Her mom used to dye her hair not her!"

"Oh, right."

"Hey guys," Rhiannon said, joining them. "Tooth, your hair and oh, Anna, you're early!"

"Blame my sister," Anna rolled her eyes.

"About your sister, what are we gonna do?"

"Well," Anna started. "Some boy wrote his number on her book and I tried to get her to call him, but she kept saying no and then she started yelling at me."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Rhiannon added, thoughtfully swiping lip gloss over her bubblegum pink lips.

"Of course it is," Tooth pushed her friend in the shoulder playfully, causing her to stuff up her lip gloss.

"Tooth!" Rhiannon cried, annoyed.

"Oops," Tooth smiled, guiltily. "Anyway, who was the boy?"

Anna scratched her head, trying to remember. "Um… Jack."

"You mean Jack Frost? The new boy?" Tooth's eyes seemed to pop out of her head. "Oh God, he's totally hot! I am so jealous of your sister!"

"Wait, who?"

Tooth looked around, eagerly. "He's not here at the moment. But maybe I could find his Facebook profile?" Brielle handed Tooth her phone (Tooth's own phone was broken after she had dropped it while filming her ride on a roller coaster) and Tooth opened up Facebook.

After a couple of seconds of Tooth's fingers tapping the screen, she held the phone right in front of Anna's face. "Him!" She said, loudly, causing people to look in their direction and Rhiannon blushed profoundly.

Anna snatched the phone off Tooth, much to Brielle's shock. Well, it was her phone, she had a right to be scared for it. She looked at the screen. Jack Frost. She tapped the profile picture and the picture filled the screen. Anna had to admit, he was pretty good looking with whitish-blonde hair, a few shades lighter than Elsa's own hair, except his, was obviously bleached, while Elsa's was natural. He had bright blue eyes, but what really closed the deal were his lips that were pulled up into a signature smirk.

Rhiannon leaned over Anna's shoulder to take a look. "This is Elsa's guy? He's totally gorgeous."

"Huh?" Brielle took her phone back. Her eyes widened as she looked at the photo. "Your sister," She glanced over to where Elsa was sitting alone with a book. "And him?"

Tooth swooned as she grabbed the phone. "Yes, but isn't he so hot? Like if half the boys at our school were as hot as him, I'd die. And I'd literally do anything to have his-"

While Brielle and Anna cringed not wanting to hear Tooth's probably not child-friendly words, Rhiannon coughed causing Tooth to break out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry," Tooth apologised, with a very goofy grin stuck on her face. "Wait, Elsa has his number?"

Anna nodded, slightly scared of what her friend was going to suggest.

"Oh my god, could you get it for me?" At these words, Brielle placed her head in the palms of her hands, Anna sighed, exasperated and Rhiannon pushed Tooth so hard that she almost fell over.

"Tooth!" Anna said, sounding a lot like a mother scolding her child. Which was exactly how she felt most of the time with Tooth.

"Yeah, Tooth, hands off," Brielle snickered. "He's Elsa's!"

Tooth threw her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. So what do you wanna do about this then, Anna?"

"How 'bout we find out as much as we can about him and then we'll work from there?" Anna suggested, hoping Tooth wouldn't suggest some other crazy idea unrelated to their current situation.

Tooth handed the phone back to Brielle. "Yeah, I'll talk to him personally! You guys ca-"

Rhiannon cut Tooth off. "Wait, guys. What if Elsa's Jack is another Jack? Then we're doing all this shit for nothing!"

"I'll talk to Elsa, Tooth can talk to Jack. Brielle, you and Rhiannon can look online, he might secretly be One Direction's sixth man or own a Tumblr with fifty million followers!"

"Doubtful,"

"But, we'll do it."

* * *

Jack looked around the cafeteria, wondering where he should sit. Yesterday he sat with a bunch of jocks who referred to all the girls as 'chicks' and kept talking about some new porn website. And it wasn't that Jack wasn't into porn, he was no prude, he just cared about other stuff more than girls and sex. Okay maybe that was a slight lie but still.

"Hey, New Boy, over here!" A voice called. Jack turned around to see Xander, the football quarterback and one of the guys he'd sat with yesterday waving him over. Jack rolled his eyes. Better to sit with someone rather than no one.

"And anyway, this chick told me, yeah, no I don't remember her name but she had a really nice ass, she said that she'd rather fuck a goat than me, so I was about to leave but then she stripped down and begged me for-"

"Hey," Jack announced, awkwardly interrupting Jake.

Michael, the guy on the end, 'Mikey' to his friends and 'Mike' to everyone else, shuffled over so Jack could sit down.

"Thanks," Jack replied and Jake went on with his story.

After Jake had finished talking and Jack's sandwich was long gone (yes, that's how long Jake took. He went into full detail. Leaving _nothing_ out- except the girl's name), Xander, the one Jack supposed was the leader of the group asked Jack if he played sport. Apparently half of the guys were part of the football team and the rest did basketball or surfing or something.

Jack winced at the question. It was still a bit of a touchy subject for him. "I played ice hockey in middle school and freshman year, but after that I gave it up."

"Why?"

"Because. It doesn't matter,"

"So you don't do any sport?"

"No," Jack could tell what they were getting at. He was pretty fit. He had to be though, in his sophomore year he had been a model.

Xander shrugged. "Whatever." And the guys turned their attention away from Jack and went back to talking about their favourite subject. 'Chicks' and sex. How fascinating. Not.

* * *

_C'mon, Anna. You can do this. All you have to do is ask Elsa who Jack is. And what he looks like. Easy as a pie._ Anna knew it wasn't as 'easy as a pie'. One, because pies were actually pretty hard to make (unless you counted mud pies) and two, Elsa might actually start yelling at her again and three, nothing was easy in life. She knew that for sure after Hans.

Anna shoved her books into her locker and was about to head to the library (she knew Elsa stayed there for lunch) when she tripped over her own shoelaces and fell face-first.

Luckily, she didn't die, or land on the floor (that would've been totally embarrassing). Actually, she had landed on say, a person. And imagine that said person is male and kind of totally hot, let's just say that's just as embarrassing.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" Anna gushed, getting to her feet immediately and extending a hand to the person she had fell on. "Are you okay? I am so sorry. I am not usually this clumsy, well I am but-"

The boy grabbed Anna's hand (much to her delight, not that she'd admit it) and she, funnily enough had temporarily lost the ability to speak.

He stood up, rubbing his back. "Hey,"

"Hello, oh my god! Are you okay?" She gasped, her eyes nearly as round as saucepans. Anna was really worried. Like what if she had hurt this totally gorgeous stranger and he never talked to her again?

"Yeah, it's okay, I'm fine." He replied and Anna sighed in relief.

Then there was silence. (Well actually there wasn't, the corridors were always pretty loud, but between Anna and this stranger…)

"Hello Fine, I'm Anna," Anna joked, trying to ease the tension. _And damn you are fine._ She added in her head.

"Anna, huh? I'm Kristoff. Nice to meet you." Kristoff smiled and Anna noticed that he had a really nice smile.

"Yeah, it's definitely nice to meet you, too!"

Kristoff laughed. "Well, I'd love to stick around but I really have to go, maybe we can talk later or something? I'll see you around."

"Okay. Yes, we certainly will meet again, and bye." Anna answered, stunned at what had just happened. She turned around and was about to walk off when she was stopped.

Kristoff had placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned back around to face him. "Wait," and he bent down and tied her shoelaces up for her. "You don't want to fall over again, do you?"

"Thank you," she told him, a smile to rival the Cheshire cat's plastered on her face.

Kristoff nodded before walking off and Anna watched him disappear around the corner. There was definitely one thing she learnt today and that was that she was totally and absolutely in love.

* * *

**A/N:** this chapter isn't nearly as good as the first. It's a filler chapter that's basically introducing Jack and the Anna/Kristoff subplot. So yeah, sorry if it sucks I wrote it at like five in the morning.

And Tooth is a total Jack fangirl. Yes, I love Tooth to pieces, but I'm personally more like Rhiannon, minus the bubblegum lipstick. She's the realistic (and quite negative) one of the group.

Have a lovely day, people.

~Kate x


End file.
